clean_banditfandomcom-20200215-history
Come Over
"Come Over" is a song by British electronic group Clean Bandit. It features British reggae artist Stylo G. Its first release was on 8 August 2014 in Ireland.1 The song features auto-tuned vocals from band member Grace Chatto. Lyrics: Never said any of this was gonna be simple Sometimes all it takes is just a symbol oh-oh-oh Because the place You want to reach is right in front of you You're getting stronger So just keep on that bit longer Rap-pa-pum Girl come over Me want you closer I'm tired of the rainy days You bring me Sun, sun, sun Sun-shine You bring me Sun, sun, sun Sun-shine So before the nights over I want you to know that I'm willing to change my ways You bring me Sun, sun, sun Sun-shine You bring me Sun, sun, sun Sun-shine Come over, Come over Come over, come Come over Come over, Come over Come over, come come over I guess you're gonna run out luck love, Sooner or later You better make time to sit down And put pen to paper oh-oh-oh Because the things you want to do will slip away from you It won't be long now So just keep on being strong now Rap pa pum Girl come over Me want you closer I'm tired of the rainy days You bring me Sun, sun, sun Sun-shine You bring me Sun, sun, sun Sun-shine So before the nights over I want you to know that I'm willing to change my ways You bring me Sun, sun, sun Sun-shine You bring me Sun, sun, sun Sun-shine On regular she blow my mind Your turn, my darling I can't live without you Without you (No, no, no) Girl you got me weak at my knees 7 days of the week I can't stop think about you About you Come over, Come over Come over, come Come over Sun, sun, sun Sun-shine Sun, sun, sun Sun-shine Come over, Come over Come over, come Come over Sun, sun, sun Sun-shine Sun, sun, sun Sun-shine Look at my style Me hear them saying 'l'm sorry girl' And both times no one feels to stay the night over Nineteen days pass since I last see the girl Be at the bedroom over Got no fight over Regular she cuss me Tell her friends, then mos, how she no trusts me Well if I saw you down from here, let me pay Since the last three months You know you want me Me won't pick up me phone No dial-dial-oo Don't put pressure on me, I'll ask you Here baby let me love you You know I wan't some No me wish you know About my, my manual Won't pick up the phone No dial-dial-oo Don't put pressure on me, I'll ask you Here baby let me love you You know I wan't some No me wish you know About my, my manual Ra-pa-pum Girl come over Me want you closer I'm tired of the rainy days You bring me Sun, sun, sun Sun-shine You bring me Sun, sun, sun Sun-shine So before the nights over I want you to know that I'm willing to change my ways You bring me Sun, sun, sun Sun-shine You bring me Sun, sun, sun Sun-shine Come over, Come over Come over, come Come over Sun, sun, sun Sun-shine You bring me Sun, sun, sun Sun-shine Come over, Come over Come over, come Come over Sun, sun, sun Sun-shine You bring me Sun, sun, sun Sun-shine Section heading Write the second section of your page here.